Donna de Burgh
Donna Rosemary McQueen is the wife of Richard McCain and the stepmother of Oliver McCain. She came from a poorer class background, living in Old Selby, but later married into wealth. Physical Decription Donna is seen by many people as being very beautiful. She has golden blonde hair, sitting just below her shoulders with added volume. Her eyes are close set, a dark brown in colour, and she has a square face and pale, unblemished skin. She is 5'3". Donna is never seen wearing anything but a red outfit. Her lips are red most of the time, and she always wears a golden teardrop necklace, a ruby in the centre. She shows a lot of wealth in her appearance, and turns heads wherever she goes. Personality Through Catherine's eyes, Donna is rude and hostile, though other people claim her to be different. Carol Mercier believes her to have once been very pleasant, but Catherine chooses not to believe such tales. Donna's behaviour towards her is particularly harsh for several weeks - after that, she ignores her, finally making a reconciliation at the end of Between Two Thorns. Although many people see her as being decent, it is still known that she is ungrateful of her husband, treating him very poorly depsite his indifference to her attitude. Biography Early Life Donna de Burgh was born on September 9th, 1948 in Selby in the London Borough of Rosewick, to Barbara McQueen and William de Burgh. When she was still a baby, her mother left her father. Barbara desperately looked for a job, being employed by Charles Penworth, who ran a factory in Tiverton. It was for him she left her husband and daughter, and married Penworth once her divorce was final. While William took care of Donna on the Graybank Estate, Barbara had another child with Penworth, named Victoria. Little is known about Donna's past - only she was once a sweet-natured girl. Growing up, Carol Mercier was more her mother than anything, as both her husband and Donna's father were good friends. As she grew into her teen years, Donna became best friends with Miranda Philbey, Patrick Mercier, Alexis Marwick and Edmund Sawyer. They became known around Selby as The Famous Five. At the age of sixteen, Donna offically took her father's name - de Burgh - after going by McQueen up until then. In 1969, it is known that Donna and Patrick had a massive argument, breaking up the group. While the source of the argument is yet unknown, Carol implies it was relevant to Catherine's fate. Several years later, Donna married Richard McCain, who she had met in her younger years inside Charles Penworth's factory, where she had been forced to spend a few hours a week in her mother's custody. Though there was little love in the marriage, Donna was particulary fond of Richard's son, Oliver. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns '' Catherine had seen Donna a few times before formally meeting. She had seen her dropping Oliver off at school on their first day the previous year, as well as seeing her on the New Ashdale high street speaking to Gerran Campbell. When they first meet the day Catherine comes home with Oliver after school, Donna behaves very hostile towards her without any given reason. Catherine suspects something, as Julie Waite had mentioned Oliver had invited her over purely to meet his parents. The following day, Donna is seen in Catherine's home, talking to Carol. They mentioned having not seen each other for over fifteen years, and Carol reveals something that is unknown to Catherine - a letter. After the new year, Donna starts her job as an art teacher at Boughton Third School, causing a nightmare for Catherine. She picks on her in class, as well as giving her undeserved homework. Yet Carol still believes Donna to be good. She is reunited with Miranda Waite, and things seem to be going all right for Donna, until Edmund Sawyer is murdered, and Catherine places the blame on her. Her attitude towards Catherine changes, and she appears to make more of an effort with her. Though at the end of ''Between Two Thorns, ''Catherine discovers that Donna is her half-aunt - her mother's half-sister, and tries to develop a relationship with her. She offers her an invitation to come with them to Swanham Park sometime, as well as buying her a new mattress. Though Catherine is grateful, she still finds something off about the situation. Relationships Richard McCain ''Main article: Richard McCain Donna married''' 'Richard in 1979. Little is known of their relationship before marriage, though it is obvious to many that love is lacked. It is implied that Donna only married him for the money, though Donna herself has said she couldn't care for wealth. Donna and Richard tend to disagree on most topics, engaging in light-hearted arguments. While Donna can often get nasty, Richard reacts to her behaviour with indifference and sarcasm. Oliver McCain ''Main article: Oliver McCain Oliver McCain is Donna's stepson. She was always known to have been very kind to Oliver, being his own mother as he grew up. When he brings Catherine home from school, however, she becomes quite vicious towards him, frightening him into going near her. Their relationship on a more personal level is yet unclear. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Donna and Catherine did not get along at first. While Donna was hostile towards her, Catherine began to behave smugly back. Catherine was convinced Donna hated her guts for whatever reason, though other people told her they didn't believe that was the case. At the end of'' Between Two Thorns, Catherine and Donna reconcile, though the relationship is still awkward. Carol Mercier ''Main article: Carol Mercier Carol was once said to have been Donna's main motherly figure while she grew up. When Donna returned after fifteen years, and their interaction is awkward. However, they soon become close again as they spend time together with Carol's crystal ball. Carol still believes Donna is a decent person, despite Catherine's constant presumption that she is not. Miranda Waite Main article: Miranda Waite Miranda and Donna were best friends growing up, both living in Hamford Court. They were both part of The Famous Five, and shared a relationship somewhat similar to Catherine and Julie's. Donna left Selby and didn't see Miranda for years, giving no idication as to whether or not she was even alive. Alexis Marwick Main article: Alexis Marwick Alexis was a part of The Famous Five, along with Donna. The extent of their relationship is unknown, though Richard McCain has never shown much joy at the fact that they remain friends. When Donna left Old Selby, Alexis was the only one who stayed in contact with her, though not as frequently as she would have wished. Appearances ''Between Two Thorns ''(first appearance) Category:Characters